


Jim v černém

by CharisTeapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, M/M, Moriarty is acting like a fangirl, a bit inspiration in a movie Woman in black, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/pseuds/CharisTeapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Děj v podstatě navazuje na Reichenbach fall, až na tu drobnost, že Sherlock nefingoval svou smrt. Žijí si s Johnem spokojeně na Baker street. Ale jen do chvíle, kdy Sherlock na dva týdny zmizí a John je náhle vtáhnut do víru nepříjemných setkání a teroru, který poleví teprve, až když se detektiv vrátí. Ovšem tím to zdaleka nekončí...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Návrat

**Author's Note:**

> Má historicky první dokončená kapitolová povídka. V době, kdy jsem jí začala psát, jsem byla značně ovlivněná horerem s názvem Žena v černém, který mě vlastně k jejímu napsání i dost inspiroval. Ovšem dopsaná do konce byla po velmi dlouhé době, a proto se také děj vyvíjí od psycho-thrileru ke komedii.

John znovu uslyšel ty kroky. Jakoby někdo stoupal po schodech k jejich bytu. Byl z toho už velmi unavený. Nejraději by si lehl do postele a spal by, možná až do úterý. Ale z jakékoliv dřímoty ho pokaždé probraly ty kroky! Kroky, které se rozhodně přibližovaly a klapaly po schodech, ale nikdy nevešly dovnitř. Vždy si namlouval, že se mu to zdá a že to není skutečné, ale přesto vždycky vytáhl svůj SIG, postavil se vedle dveří a čekal. Několikrát se dokonce snažil dveře rychle otevřít, ale nikdy tam nikdo nestál. 

Nyní se kroky opět přiblížily a John byl připravený se zbraní v ruce. Byl napnutý jako poprvé a po tváři mu stékal studený pot. Už to dlouho nevydrží. Pravděpodobně se zhroutí a stane se z něj pouhý stín jeho osobnosti vtisknutý do postavy kývající se dopředu a dozadu a broukající si nějakou otravnou stále se opakující melodii. 

Kroky se zastavily a chvíli bylo úplné ticho. John nedýchal. Nevěděl, jestli se má znovu pokusit překvapit neviditelného příchozího nebo jestli má jen dál neslyšně stát.  
Nestihl se rozhodnout do chvíle, kdy se dveře otevřely. John hodlal vystřelit, ale jeho starý vojenský instinkt mu na poslední chvíli zabránil.

Do pokoje pomalu vešel Sherlock Holmes. 

John vydechl úlevou a ihned sebou plácl na pohovku za sebou. SIG stále ještě křečovitě svíral v ruce. 

„Johne?“ pozvedl Sherlock obočí a sundával si kožené rukavice, jakoby právě přišel z krátké vycházky. Sherlock však nebyl v bytě na Baker street dva týdny. Těchto čtrnáct dní bylo pro Johna jako noční můra. Když na to teď pomyslel, chtělo se mu smát. Vlastně se už smál. Smál se velmi hysterickým a neutěšitelným smíchem, který nezněl ani za mák vesele. Teprve po minutě si uvědomil, že ho Sherlock drží za ramena a třese s ním. Ztichl.

„She… Sherlocku…“ dokázal se sebe konečně vypravit. Vztáhl ruku k jeho tváři. Potřeboval se přesvědčit, že je skutečný. „Jsi zpátky.“

„Co se ti stalo?“ 

„Už neodcházej,“ zašeptal John. Sherlock si sedl vedle něho. Nikdy v životě nikoho neutěšoval a ani to neuměl, ale něco ho nutilo dát levou ruku kolem Johnových ramen. Jakmile tak učinil, ucítil jeho nepatrné vzlyky. Měl zavřené oči. Během malé chvíli usnul s hlavou opřenou o Sherlockovo rameno.

 

Vzbudil se uprostřed noci. Posadil se na posteli a zjistil, že v jeho ložnici nikdo jiný není. Zrychlil se mu dech.

„Sherlocku!“ zavolal zoufale, avšak v naději, že se mu o příchodu jeho spolubydlícího jen nezdálo. Nikdo se neozýval. „Sherlocku!“ Cosi zašramotilo a John si náhle přál, aby vůbec nevolal. Co když to bude zase jen ten zvuk bez hmotného těla? Nebo hůř, co když se mu konečně ukáže původce všeho toho hluku, který ho pronásledoval v posledních dvou týdnech ve dne v noci a téměř ho zbavil jeho zdravého rozumu?

Dveře jeho ložnice vrzly, když je vysoká postava v županu otevřela. Johnovi se opět ulevilo, jakmile zahlédl tu známou tvář s vystupujícími lícními kostmi.

„Stalo se něco?“ ptal se Sherlock okamžitě. John na něho zůstal civět poněkud nepřítomným výrazem. „Johne?“

„Mohl bys tu se mnou zůstat.“ Nebyla to otázka ani žadonění. 

„Ano,“ přisvědčil Sherlock a přitáhl si židli blíž k Johnově posteli. 

„Něco mě stále pronásledovalo. Pořád a kdekoliv a nevím, jestli to skončilo, ale… už na to asi nemám sílu.“ 

Sherlock se Johnovi zahleděl zpříma do očí. Viděl v nich toho statečného Johna, který tolikrát stál po jeho boku, aby mu mohl pomoci, kdyby bylo třeba. Ale také v nich viděl velkou únavu, nikoliv fyzickou, ale značné vyčerpání po jeho vlastním psychickém boji. Zároveň tu bylo ještě něco jiného…

„Johne, budu tu s tebou, ale řekni mi pravdu. Ty víš, co tě pronásledovalo. Řekni mi, kdo to byl?“

John se zamyslel, ale opět se mu vybavily všechny ty zvuky, které nikdo jiný neslyšel a všechny ty tmavé odrazy v zrcadlech a v oknech. Mimoděk se otřásl. 

„Nevím. Snad nějaká postava. Vždycky je tmavá, ale nikdy jsem neviděl, co to je doopravdy,“ odpověděl.

„Ty to víš, Johne.“

„Nevím!“ vykřikl John prudce a přesně v tu samou chvíli se mu v mysli zjevila mužská postava. Viděl zcela zřetelný obličej muže s tmavýma očima i krátkými vlasy. Viděl jeho hubené tělo oblečené do černé košile a černých kalhot.

„Moriarty,“ vydechl konečně.

„Moriarty je mrtvý,“ opáčil Sherlock okamžitě, protože Johnovu odpověď předem znal, ale cosi na tomto tvrzení z jeho hlasu neznělo zcela přesvědčivě. „Viděl jsem ho,“ snažil se potvrdit svá slova.

„Byl tady. Celou tu dobu.“

„Johne, viděl jsi jeho prostřelenou hlavu…“

„Byl tu,“ trval na svém John.

Dlouhou dobu oba mlčeli. John hleděl zastřeným pohledem do zdi a Sherlock ho tiše bedlivě pozoroval.

„Kde jsi vlastně byl?“ zeptal se náhle John se sotva patrnou výčitkou v hlase. Nicméně byla tam, avšak Sherlock nadále mlčel a jeho výraz byl neproniknutelný. „Na čtrnáct dní jsi zmizel, nenechal jsi žádný vzkaz a ani jsi mi neodpovídal na mobil. A když s tím přijdu za Lestradem, tak mi pouze sdělí, že to je v pořádku!“

„Přesně podle mých instrukcí.“

„Co to mělo znamenat?“ rozčiloval se John dál.

„Věděl jsem, že bys šel se mnou---“

„Taky že ano!“

„---a to jsem právě nechtěl.“ John se na Sherlocka podíval jako na blázna. Chvíli mu trvalo, než se znovu trochu ublíženě zeptal.

„Proč?“

„Bylo to nebezpečné,“ vysvětlil detektiv prostě.

„Utahuješ si ze mě?“ obvinil ho John. „Jindy ze mě uděláš návnadu na vraha a nehneš ani brvou a teď mě uklidíš stranou s tím, že to bylo nebezpečné?“

„Ani tak jsem tě nedokázal ochránit. Možná, že jsem to spíš ještě zhoršil.“

„A můžeš mi laskavě říct, o čem to právě teď mluvíš?“

„O Moriartym,“ pronesl Sherlock temně a tvářil se nesmírně vážně.

„Netvrdil jsi mi právě, že je mrtvý?“ zamračil se John.

„On chtěl tebe, Johne! Celou tu dobu tě chtěl dostat!“ Sherlock byl náhle bez sebe vzteky. Měl ohromný vztek sám na sebe, že to nepoznal dřív. Byl tak zaujatý svojí osobou, že ho ani nenapadlo, co se po tom všem divadélku stane s Johnem. Přišel na to, až když bylo pozdě. Nebo spíš do poslední chvíle odmítal uvěřit, ale to, co na vlastní oči při zdravém rozumu viděl v tom domě, otřáslo s jeho racionálním myšlením do té míry, až byl nakonec nucen vše akceptovat. „Nikdy ve své snaze nepřestane,“ uzavřel pochmurně Sherlock.

„Jestli se mi snad mělo ulevit, protože to teď vyznělo tak, že mi věříš, tak se to nestalo.“

„Byl jsem v jeho starém sídle. Je to velký dům na samotě. Zjistil jsem spoustu věcí, avšak jen díky tomu, že to tak on sám chtěl. Dokonce mi nechával vzkazy a jistým způsobem se mnou komunikoval. Až včera večer mi sdělil, kam se vždycky tak náhle ztrácel z onoho domu.“ Sherlock zatnul zuby, když si vzpomněl na tu drzou poznámku na okraj, která ho až poté donutila vrátit se za Johnem.

„Mluvíš o duchovi nebo…“

„Ano.“

„A není to zase nějaký z tvých experimentů, které provádíš na mě? Pokoušíš se zjistit, za jak dlouho je člověk ochoten uvěřit na duchy, když ho dennodenně budeš děsit zvuky, které nemají příčinu? A nakonec se mi budeš snažit namluvit, že ty, nesmírně racionální a geniální detektiv, v ně věří také?“ John pojal vážné podezření a snad by se mu mohlo i ulevit, kdyby muž naproti němu potvrdil svá slova, ale Sherlockova tvář zůstávala i nadále vážná a pokud to bylo možné soucitná. 

„Já ti věřím, Johne! Také jsem ho viděl!“ vyhrkl tmavovlasý muž tak pateticky, až před ním John o něco na posteli ucouvl. Přeci jen toho za poslední týdny zažil dost. „Ehm, omlouvám se,“ vybreptal Sherlock. Chvíli si prohlížel své ruce, pak se zvedl ze židle a zamířil ke dveřím.

„Kam jdeš?“ ptal se okamžitě John s obavou v hlase.

„Myslel jsem… nemáš hlad? Dojdu pro něco k jídlu…“ vysvětlil spěšně.

„Dobře, ale…“ John lehce zesinal v obličeji, „nedívej se do ledničky.“

Sherlock se zarazil. „Proč ne?“

„Už dva týdny jsem ji neotevřel.“

„Johne?“

Jmenovaný se zavrtěl na posteli. „Když jsem se tam díval naposledy… byla tam jen tma. Prostě černota, nic. Od té doby jsem to znovu nezkoušel.“

„Hm…“ bylo to jediné, co ze Sherlocka vyšlo předtím, než se ztratil za dveřmi.

Neuplynuly ani tři okamžiky, když se dveře od Johnovy ložnice o něco více pootevřely. Světlovlasý muž sebou ihned trhl a zabodl do nich svůj pohled. Znovu se pohnuly a slabě zavrzaly. Náhle John ucítil, jakoby mu kdosi dýchl hodně zblízka na krk. Překvapením uskočil tak blízko okraje pelesti, že přepadl na zem a bolestivě si přitom narazil loket, nemluvě o jeho boku.

Dveře se hnuly potřetí, ale tentokrát do místnosti vešel Sherlock. John se na něho s trhnutím otočil a vysoký muž mohl na malou chvíli pozorovat bázeň v jeho očích, které jen doplňovaly celkově bolestný výraz v jeho obličeji.

„Johne!?“ Hned se k němu vrhl a nejprve se snažil pomoci mu na nohy, ale Johna nohy v tu chvíli přestaly poslouchat a ani on sám o to nějak zvlášť neusiloval. Dokázal jen sedět na zemi a držet se za bolavý loket.

„Už neodcházej,“ zašeptal nakonec do nastalého nepříjemného ticha, když se Sherlock usadil vedle něj na zemi a vedle sebe položil sklenici džemu se lžičkou uvnitř.

Tu noc spali vedle sebe na jedné posteli. John se i tak každou chvíli až do svítání budil a ujišťoval se, že je Sherlock poblíž. Několikrát měl chuť chytit ho za ruku a jednou se dokonce chtěl přitulit blíž a snad ho i obejmout.


	2. Oběd

Ráno po probuzení byli oba zamlklí, ale nehnuli se od sebe téměř na krok. John neustále nervózně těkal pohledem sem a tam po místnosti a Sherlock předstíral, že to nevidí.

„Johne?“ ozval se poprvé to dopoledne Sherlock. „Hm, pronásledoval tě… všude? Myslím tím, když jsi byl za Lestradem?“

„Ano,“ přisvědčil John. „Nejprve jsem se před ním chtěl někam uklidit, ale nemám kam jít a i tak by to nebylo k ničemu. On byl prostě stále poblíž mě, ať už jsem byl kdekoliv.“ 

„A byl u tebe, i když jsi byl v blízkosti jiných lidí? Třeba v taxíku?“

John se při té vzpomínce mimoděk zachvěl. Po celou dobu jízdy na Scotland Yard se na něho Moriarty šklebil v odrazu okénka. „Byl.“

„A to je právě ono, Johne!“

„Co?,“ ptal se John zmateně.

„Proč tu není i teď? Proč tu nezůstal, když jsem přišel já? Jiní lidé mu v jeho přítomnosti nezabrání a já ano? A navíc, v jeho bývalém sídle se se mnou spojil, a to hned několikrát a nečinilo mu to pražádný problém.“

„To nevím,“ řekl John tiše, jakoby se v tu chvíli měl Moriarty objevit přímo před ním. Sherlock pozoroval Johnovo neustálé napětí znepokojeným pohledem.

„Jak dlouho jsi už nejedl?“ zeptal se znenadání příkře.

„Co? Já nevím. Co je za den?“

„For God sake! Johne, musíš jíst! Podívej se na sebe, jak jsi zhubl. Je čtvrtek.“

John se zamyslel a užuž se nadechoval, aby mohl Sherlockovi říct, že nejedl čtyři dny nic, než několik sucharů, které našel zastrčené ve spíži, ale Sherlock ho nenechal promluvit ani slovo.

„Jdeme na oběd! Okamžitě! Zavelel a sháněl se po svém kabátu. John na něj zůstal nevěřícně zírat. Sherlockova starost v hlase byla totiž více než patrná a navíc se ještě nikdy nestalo, že by šli do jakékoliv restaurace, i kdyby měl John sebevětší hlad, bez toho, aby to nesouviselo s nějakým případem.

„Zase ti zdřevěněly nohy?“ popichoval Johna. „Budu tě tam muset odnést jako předevčírem do postele?“

„Moment, předevčírem?“

„Ano, spal jsi den a půl.“

John znovu otevřel pusu, ale opět nestihl nic říct, protože právě v té chvíli po něm Sherlock hodil jeho svetr.

\---

Asi o čtvrt hodiny později seděli v čínské restauraci s jídelními lístky v ruce a za dalších deset minut měl každý z nich před sebou svou kupičku rýžových nudlí. Pro Johna to byla příjemná změna ze dvou důvodů. Po dvou týdnech ho čekal klidný oběd a také nemusel každou chvílí čekat Sherlockův úprk za podezřelým. Po jídle ještě zůstali sedět u stolu a John v poklidu dopíjel svůj čaj.

Sherlock se zvedl.

„Kam jdeš?“ vyhrkl John okamžitě a o trochu víc nahlas než jak původně plánoval.

„Jsou místa, kam musí jít každý sám. I konzultující detektiv,“ objasnil Sherlock, ale Johna to nějak zvlášť nepřesvědčilo, i když věděl, že něco takového přijít musí. Pozoroval odcházející vysokou postavu a veškerá dosavadní pohoda z něj opět rychle vyprchávala. Hned se začal nervózně ošívat a otáčet se přes rameno.

Netrvalo to ani půl minuty a Jim Moriarty byl zpátky. Stál nehnutě venku za oknem restaurace se znepokojivým pohledem upřeným přímo na Johna. Všiml si ho v mžiku a znovu ho zalil studený pot. Snažil se chovat přirozeně, ale po chvíli se přeci jen znovu otočil za sebe, aby mohl zkontrolovat, zda Sherlock už nepřichází. Když se opět otočil zpět, div nevykřikl leknutím. Moriarty seděl před ním na Sherlockově místě a strnule na Johna zíral. Jeho pohled se nedal vydržet. Byl jako tisíc výkřiků v Johnově hlavě. John jedním rychlým pohybem vyklouzl zpoza stolu a byl by se co nejrychleji rozběhl pryč, ať už by to znamenalo kamkoliv, ale už o dva klopýtavé kroky dál se srazil s přicházející osobou. Tou nebyl nikdo jiný než Sherlock. John by byl upadl, neboť už před srážkou zaškobrtl o vlastní nohu, ale Sherlock ho pohotově zachytil. John opět nabral ztracenou rovnováhu a ihned hlavu otočil k jejich stolu, ovšem tam už nikoho nespatřil. 

Až po chvíli mu došlo, že stojí příliš blízko Sherlocka a že ho vlastně pevně svírá v objetí, ale také i to, že to samé dělá i jeho společník. Polovina hostů v restauraci i mladá Číňanka, která zde obsluhovala, se na ně dívala.

„Zaplatíme,“ mrkl Sherlock na servírku a usmál se.

\---

Celou cestu domů John nepromluvil ani slovo. Šli tiše Londýnem a před lezavým podzimním chladem se choulili do svých kabátů.

Po návratu na Baker Street se Sherlock usadil za stolem u svého notebooku. John se uvelebil v křesle. Netrvalo dlouho a začal podřimovat a za chvíli už mohl Sherlock slyšet nepatrné chrápání.

\---

Seděl u krytého bazénu. Byl opřený zády k jedné z kabinek, které se zde nacházely po celé délce stěny. Všechny měly červený nebo modrý závěs. Zjistil, že vedle něho někdo sedí. Nelekl se. Ani se nepodivil, protože věděl, že tam bude.

„Musíme si promluvit,“ řekl Jim Moriarty.

„Tak mluv,“ odpověděl John.

„Ne, ne, ne. Takhle to nefunguje. I ty si musíš chtít promluvit.“

\---

John se vzbudil opět ve své posteli, právě když do místnosti vcházel Sherlock.

„Už zase?“ zeptal se, ovšem spíš jen tak řečnicky, a zavřel za sebou dveře. „Nedáš si něco na zub?“

„Cože?“ John se cítil nesmírně zmateně a uvědomil si, že jeho srdce tluče jako o závod a že právě slyšel Sherlocka říct něco absolutně nesherlockovského.

„Džem, například?“ pokračoval vysokým muž v županu, když se pomalu přibližoval k posteli. John vyhlížel stále více nechápavě, takže Sherlock protočil oči.

„Vždycky se přece říkalo, že sladké je dobré na nervy. Čokoládu nemáme, tak jsem ti přinesl džem,“ vysvětlil Sherlock a vítězoslavně položil sklenici jahodového džemu na noční stolek.

John na to nic neodpověděl, pouze svraštil obočí a celkově vyhlížel, že ho přemýšlení momentálně velmi vyčerpává.

„Něco se stalo,“ řekl nakonec.

„Samozřejmě, že ano,“ potvrdil Sherlock. „Odešel jsem od tebe a Moriarty se vrátil, že?“

„Ale bylo to jiné.“ John se zamračil. „Ještě nikdy nebyl ve snu. Jindy mě vždycky ze spaní probudil nebo mě prostě vůbec usnout nenechal, ale teď byl v mém snu a vůbec mě neděsil… Něco po mě chtěl.“

„Co?“

„Nemůžu si vzpomenout.“

„Johne, to může být důležité,“ pronesl Sherlock naléhavě. Pak pokrčil rameny. „Třeba si vzpomeneš ráno. Teď se ještě trochu vyspi.“ Poodešel od Johnovy postele a pohodlně se usadil do křesla postaveného u okna.


	3. Požadavek

Byl v místnosti s vysokým stropem. Stál u krbu, kde plápolal oheň. Pokoj byl plně vybaven stylovým nábytkem i všemožnými doplňky. Ve velkém ušáku u krbu seděl Jim Moriarty se sklenkou brandy v ruce a pozoroval plameny. Po malé chvíli upřel svou pozornost na Johna, který zde klidně stál a čekal.

„To je od Sherlocka hezké, že tě nechá si se mnou popovídat,“ řekl Jim a hned jak poznal, že John netuší, o čem to mluví, pokračoval. „Cítíš se s ním tak nesmírně jistě a bezpečně, že není možné, abych přes tuhle tvou bariéru dokázal proniknout. Ale i od tebe je hezké, že ses stavil na slovíčko.“

„Co chceš?“ 

„Chci toho hodně, ale většina z toho už není možná, a proto jsem si vybral jednu jedinou možnou věc, kterou chci, abys pro nás pro všechny udělal.“ Moriarty neměl v očích nenávist ani šílenství. Zdálo se, že jedná na rovinu.

„Co to tedy je?“ zeptal se John a sám si z nějakého důvodu přál, aby to mohl splnit.

„Nechci tě už dál pronásledovat.“

„To je od tebe milé.“

„Musíš Sherlocka políbit.“

„Cože musím?“ 

Moriarty si smutně povzdechl. „Když ho políbíš, už tě nebudu muset nadále děsit. Jistě víš, že jsem za života nenadělal právě mnoho dobra a můj trest je, že nemůžu jít dál… Musím zůstat v jakémsi mezipatře, dokud cosi nenapravím. Jen škoda, že největší nepříjemnosti z toho máš ty.“

„Absolutně nechápu, o čem to mluvíš,“ pronesl John a kroutil přitom hlavou. 

„Ale ano.“

\---

„O čem to mluvíš?“ ptal se rozespale John nezřetelné postavy, která se skláněla nad ním. 

„Johne, mluvíš ze spaní,“ objasnil mu Sherlock.

„Sherlocku?“ poznal ho konečně. „O čem to mluvil?“ 

„Moriarty?“

„Kdo jiný? O čem to mluvil? Bylo to důležité,“ breptal John a nemohl si uvědomit, co se vlastně stalo. Chvíli se zmateně rozkoukával po své ložnici. Pak mu to došlo. Další sen. Leží v posteli a právě se probouzí. Bylo pro něho docela náročné na tohle všechno přijít. 

„Co říkal?“ ptal se Sherlock, když se John opřel na posteli o lokty a zamyšleně se zamračil.

„Nemůžu si vzpomenout.“

„K čemu nám je, že se ti pokouší sdělit něco důležitého, když tě nenechá, aby sis to zapamatoval!“ rozčiloval se Sherlock a něco na něm zcela upoutalo Johnovu pozornost. „To tě nikdy nenechá jít v klidu na záchod? Nedopřeje ti chvíli klidu? Ani najíst tě nenechal, když jsem byl pryč a teď tě bude kdovíjak dlouho napínat s nějakým jeho sdělením, které ti vždy po probuzení vymaže z mysli?“   
John sledoval Sherlockův výbuch empatie vůči němu. Pozoroval ho, jak naštvaně přechází po místnosti sem a tam a vztekle vyplivuje podobné věty stále dokola. Nechápal, co tím sleduje. Takhle se Sherlock rozhodně normálně nechová. Jakoby se náhle docela přesně dokázal vcítit do Johnovy kůže a všemožným projevováním všech Johnových pocitů sám sobě ulevoval. Tohle rozhodně není Sherlockův styl a John ho začínal podezřívat, že to bude součástí nějakého jeho plánu, i když netušil jakého.

John vstal z postele a zastavil Sherlocka v přívalu nepřestávajícího klení. Prostě ho chytl za ruce a donutil ho konečně přestat. Díval se na něho zpoza svraštěného obočí. Sherlock jakoby si teprve nyní uvědomil své podivné chování a jeho tvář postupně ztrácela brunátný nádech a vzteklý výraz.

„Promiň,“ řekl Sherlock a vypadal všecek nesvůj. „Asi jsem se nechal unést.“

John by si moc rád rýpl a poznamenal by něco v tom smyslu, jak je možné, že se geniální detektiv Sherlock Holmes mohl nechat unést něčím jiným než nějakým zábavným a nevyřešitelným případem sériového zabijáka, ale v této chvíli to jaksi nebylo vhodné. Celý ten Sherlockův projev byl příliš osobní než aby si z toho John vůbec chtěl utahovat.  
„To je v pořádku,“ usmál se John, ale jeho ruce stále ještě nepustil, i když si už začal uvědomovat, že se podruhé za dva dny nacházejí téměř v objetí. Odkašlal si a rád by se snažil nějak zamluvit ten moment, kdy Sherlockovy ruce pouštěl, ale zrovna v té chvíli ho nenapadlo vůbec nic, co by mohl jen tak ledabyle plácnout a přitom to znělo skutečně nenuceně. „Hmm, kolik je hodin?“ zeptal se, když už stáli na krok od sebe.

„Bude jedenáct,“ odpověděl Sherlock.

„Proboha! To jsi mě nemohl vzbudit dřív?“ zděsil se John a začal po pokoji shánět své oblečení. 

„Myslel jsem, že se aspoň budeš moci s Moriartym nějak domluvit, tak jsem tě nechal spát. Až když jsi začal cosi vykřikovat ze spaní, tak jsem přišel a vzbudil tě.“

„Co jsem vykřikoval?“ zeptal se s nadějí v hlase John doufaje, že by mu některá jeho vlastní slova mohla připomenout, o co ve snu vlastně šlo.

„Nejprve že pravděpodobně on něco chce, potom že je to milé a nakonec že něco musíš. A pak jsi stále dokola opakoval: O čem to mluvíš?“

„Aha.“ Johnovi to moc nepomohlo, ale tušil, že řešení toho všeho je velmi blízko. Téměř na dosah ruky. 

Zakručelo mu v břiše.

„Čas oběda,“ zhodnotil to Sherlock a opět nahodil svůj věcný úsměv. „Kam půjdeme dnes? Nebo něco uvaříme? A než mi budeš oponovat, když jsi spal, byl jsem ráno na nákupu a nakoupil jsem od všeho něco, takže by se z toho jistě dalo něco uvařit.“

John zůstal na Sherlocka civět s otevřenou pusou. Každá jeho nová věta ho utvrzovala v tom, že je s ním něco v nepořádku. Sherlock a taková starost? Sherlock a nákupy? Sherlock a vaření? Buď se John už dočista zbláznil, anebo přeskočilo Sherlockovi.

„Vypadáš poněkud vyděšeně, takže si klidně můžeme něco objednat.“

\---

Zbytek onoho dne proběhl ve výjimečném poklidu, a ačkoliv Sherlockovo momentální emoční rozpoložení Johna i trochu děsilo, nemohl by říct, že je mu úplně na obtíž. Sherlock sám bez větších problémů objednal oběd, který zahrnoval průměrnou knedlíčkovou polévku a velmi lahodné lasaně, přičemž vynadal pouze poslíčkovi, který jídlo přivezl, protože přijel o tři minuty později, než jak mu bylo řečeno do telefonu. 

John se nemusel starat vůbec o nic, jelikož ho Sherlock opečovával, jako by byl John nemocný nebo měl zlomenou nohu a nemohl vstát na vlastní nohy. Takže jen seděl a užíval si ten pocit, na který by si jistě za krátkou dobu velmi zvykl. Docela se začal bát, že kdyby si potřeboval odběhnout na onu místnost, tak by ho byl Sherlock chtěl snad odnést. 

"Co takhle procházka?" zeptal se znenadání Sherlock a vytrhl Johna z prohlížení zpráv na internetu. Celé ty dva týdny neměl na dění ve světě ani pomyšlení, ale teď se potřeboval nějak zabavit, takže si pečlivě četl každou událost, která se za tu dobu stala a stála někomu za to, aby jí zaznamenal. Navíc, kdykoliv se přestal věnovat nějaké dosavadní činnosti, okamžitě na něj padla dřímota a té se chtěl vyhnout. Dřímota znamenala spánek, spánek znamenal Moriartyho. John momentálně trávil se Sherlockem příjemné, ničím nerušené chvilky a chtěl, aby to tak zůstalo. Proto byl pro něho jeho laptop nyní velmi důležitý. Dokázal ho zabavit na hodiny.

Teď ale pozvedl hlavu od svého notebooku a očima vyhledal Sherlocka. "Procházka…?“ zopakoval a přemýšlel, kam tím detektiv míří. "Nebo nějaký hon na padoucha?"

"Chybí ti to, že ano?" ušklíbl se detektiv a zaklapl svůj vlastní notebook.

"Nic takového jsem neřekl," bránil se John. Ovšem pravděpodobně to byla pravda.

"Bohužel, Johne, všechny případy jsou odloženy na dobu neurčitou. Všechny kromě jednoho."

"A to…?“ 

"Případ Johna Watsona," pronesl Sherlock vážně a zahleděl se mu do očí. "Muže, kterého pronásleduje přízrak mrtvého úhlavního nepřítele jeho spolubydlícího."  
John zaraženě mlčel. Nevěděl, co by na to měl říct.

"Johne, nemohl jsem si nevšimnout, jak se snažíš celou tuhle záležitost od rána ignorovat, ale pravdou je, že čím dřív na jeho hru přistoupíš, tím dřív bude náš život stejný jako předtím." Detektiv se na chvíli odmlčel. "Musíš si s ním promluvit znovu."

"Nemusím…“

"Johne-"

"Ne. Já… myslím to tak, že nejde o to, mluvit s ním znovu. Jediné, co musím, je vzpomenout si nebo spíš uvědomit si, co ode mě chce," toto náhlé Johnovo prohlášení překvapilo i jeho samotného. Bylo to tak prosté až poté, co to vyslovil nahlas. Sám nad tím chvíli musel přemýšlet.

"Takže… Regent´s park nebo Oxford street?" prolomil nastalé ticho Sherlock.

\---

Už se stmívalo, když se John se Sherlockem přibližovali po Baker street zpátky ke svému bytu.

"Myslím si," začal z ničeho nic John, "že jde o něco velkého a přesto mám pocit, že je neuvěřitelně jednoduché to udělat." Celou cestu se o Jimových návštěvách Johnovy mysli ani slovem nezmínili. Přesto na něj John myslel téměř celou dobu. "Jde o drobný čin a já cítím, že jsem mu blíž, než kdykoliv předtím."

Sherlock beze slova kráčel vedle něho.


	4. Pomoc

"Jsi na dobré cestě," řekl Jim Moriarty. "Ale dle mého názoru by ses mohl více snažit."

"Já se snažím," opáčil John.

Tentokrát se nacházeli na střeše nějaké budovy. V dohledu byla vidět běloskvoucí kopule St. Paul katedrály.

"A já pořád trčím tady." Jim rozhodil rukama okolo sebe a tvářil se mrzutě. "Není tady žádná zábava. Teda kromě tebe a Sherlocka. Pozorovat vás dva je vskutku… hmm, jak jen to nazvat…“

"Tak mi pomoz!" zakřičel na něho John, ale Jim si toho nevšímal.

"...je to asi jako zpomalený romantický film. Ovšem tak moc zpomalený, že všichni diváci už začínají zívat."

"Tak mi nějak pomoz," dožadoval se dál.

"Pomoc? Mám ti pomoc? Už zase? Prvně jsi z toho mého pomáhání moc nadšený nebyl, ale jak chceš. Budu ti v patách…“

\---

John se probudil uprostřed noci a cítil se, jakoby právě doběhl dlouhou trať. Byl udýchaný a srdce mu opět divoce bilo. Ostatně jako pokaždé, když se vzbudil ze snu, ve kterém byl Jim. Ovšem tentokrát měl špatný pocit. Něco bylo špatně. Řekl něco špatně a důsledky jistě brzy pocítí.

Sherlock vedle něho neležel. Vlastně vůbec nebyl v jeho ložnici, což je ovšem pochopitelné, protože jinak by se Johnovo snové setkání s Jimem vůbec nemohlo uskutečnit.  
Z obývacího pokoje bylo slyšet cvakání prstů do klávesnice. Sherlock je pravděpodobně vzhůru a John ho najde, jak se sklání nad laptopem. Ani teď, ve tři hodiny ráno, by to Johna nepřekvapilo. Už ne.

Ovšem po vstupu do místnosti se jeho očekávání rozplynulo. Notebook byl sice otevřený a ležel na svém obvyklém místě, ale detektiv se zde nenacházel. John přešel ke svítícímu počítači nejistě.

"Sherlocku?" zkusil to polohlasem, ale náhle strnul. Všiml si totiž monitoru. V otevřeném textovém editoru bylo napsáno: Ne, Sherlock tu není.

John si sedl k počítači a napsal čtyři znaky. Jim?

Téměř okamžitě se na klávesnici začala sama stiskávat jednotlivá písmenka.

Ještě jsme spolu nemluvili jinde než ve snu. Vyhovuje?

Tím si zatím ještě nejsem jist. Odpověděl John a čekal na další řádek od Jima. Dlouhou dobu se nic nedělo.

Polib Sherlocka, objevilo se na monitoru velkými písmeny přesně před tím, než do obývacího pokoje vkročila vysoká postava v modrém županu.

"Dobré ráno," řekl prostě detektiv a připravil vodu do konvice na čaj. John se přitom nadechl, protože chtěl Sherlockovi vysvětlit, co tu dělá takhle brzy, ale ten nejspíš žádné vysvětlení neočekával a jen vytahoval ze skříně dva šálky. John znovu obrátil svou pozornost ke zvláštní konverzaci s Jimem, ale shledal, že všechny věty zmizely.

"Jsou pryč," vydechl udiveně.

"Hm?" ozval se Sherlock. "Co je pryč?"

"Věty."

"Jaké?"

"Moriarty se mnou mluvil přes textový editor ve tvém notebooku," vysvětlil John.

"A co napsal?"

John strnul. "No… Tedy… ehm, ano napsal."

"Zřejmě si potrpí na dramaticky krátké věty bez valného významu," zhodnotil to Sherlock.

"Ne, Sherlocku, napsal mi až příliš přesně a stručně, co mám udělat," uvedl na pravou míru John a rukou se přitom poškrábal za krkem. Detektiv toto Johnovo gesto zachytil a zkoumavě přimhouřil oči.

"Co máš tedy udělat?" zeptal se a provrtával Johna pohledem. Ten povytáhl obočí.

"Asi… asi to bude trochu složitější, než jsem si myslel."

"Což znamená…“ ponoukal ho jeho spolubydlící dál.

"Což znamená, že bych si měl jít ještě lehnout," řekl rychle John, naoko zívl a přehnaně rychle zmizel ze Sherlockova dohledu.

\---

Zavřel dveře své ložnice a na malou chvíli se o ně opřel čelem. 

"Můj vzkaz nebyl dost jednoznačný?" ozval se až nepříjemně povědomý hlas a John za ním stočil svůj pohled. Jim ležel na jeho posteli. Hlavu měl podepřenou rukou a druhou poplácal matraci před sebou, aby tím naznačil, že si John má přisednout. Zároveň však toto gesto mohlo značit něco mnohem více vyzývavého.

"Co tím sleduješ?" vyštěkl na něho, aniž by udělal krok k posteli.

"Rád bych už šel."

"Tak si běž-"

"Jsem v mezipatře, vzpomínáš?" Jim se náhle objevil přímo před Johnem v takové blízkosti, až se snažil ucouvnout, ale Jim ho nehmotnýma rukama chytil za hlavu. Studilo to, jakoby John strčil hlavu pod ledový vodopád a voda mohla procházet přímo skrz mozek.

"Víš, jak je příšerné se na vás dva dívat," pokračoval Jim, "jak okolo sebe chodíte jako kolem horké kaše, vaše aura je přitom fialová jako Sherlockova košile a stále se nic neděje? Je to tak nudné, že kdybych nebyl mrtvý určitě bych zemřel znova."

"Nevím, o čem to mluvíš," bránil se John a snažil se zbavit Jimova mrazivého sevření.

"Tak ty nevíš?" Pustil jeho hlavu. "Ty nevíš, proč se Sherlock chová jako ještě větší pitomec od té doby, co se vrátil z mého domu?"

"Hm, výčitky svědomí?" zkusil to John.

"Zmínil jsem, že mluvíme o Sherlockovi Holmesovi?"

"Proč bych ho měl líbat, když ho… když to není…“ John ze sebe soukal slova, ale na nic víc se už nezmohl. Jim se začal smát, protože pochopil, kam tím John míří.

"Ale Johnny, ty mě vážně dokážeš pobavit. Tohle není pohádka. Není třeba polibku z pravé lásky."

"Tak o co jde?" dožadoval se stále nic nechápající John.

" Prostě to chci vidět," oznámil Jim. Z ničeho nic pootočil hlavu na stranu a v mžiku zmizel. John tam zůstal stát a civěl skrz místo, kde se ještě před chvílí nacházel přízrak Jima Moriartyho. Rty měl zkroucené do bolestně přemýšlivého, leč neosvíceného úšklebku.

Málem poskočil leknutím, když se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře. Otevřel je trhnutím. Stál tam Sherlock s šálkem čaje.

"Earl grey?" nabídl otázkou.

John neodpověděl, jen si svého spolubydlícího důkladně prohlížel. Jeho pohled ulpěl na Sherlockových rtech o něco déle než kdekoliv jinde. Napadlo ho, že vlastně nevypadaly o nic méně lákavě než rty jakékoliv dívky, kterou kdy znal. Lákavě? Opravdu jeho myšlenky použily takový výraz v souvislosti s možností líbání svého spolubydlícího? 

"Možná je na earl grey moc brzy," zhodnotil detektiv a otáčel se k odchodu.

"Ne, počkej," vydechl John. "Jim chce, abych-"

Dveře jeho ložnice se s prásknutím zavřely. Samy od sebe. V tu samou chvíli zaznělo v Johnově hlavě tisíc Jimových křičících hlasů. "Nesmíš mu to říct!"

"Jdi do háje!" zakřičel na oplátku John, protože měl pocit, jakoby se mu z Jimova zvolání měla rozskočit hlava.

Když Sherlock dveře znovu otevřel, uviděl, jak si John přidržuje dlaně na uších a oči má pevně zavřené. Detektiv k němu okamžitě přistoupil, na vteřinu zaváhal, ale pak ho pevně sevřel v náručí.

"Jsem tady…“ řekl konejšivě, jak se to naučil z romantického filmu, který omylem viděl nedávno v televizi.

John se díky jeho sevření vzpamatoval velmi rychle.

"Sherlocku? Co to děláš?" Začal se nepatrně vykrucovat, ale tím detektivův stisk jen zesílil.

"Odháním Moriartyho."

"Už je pryč."

"Jsi si jistý? Co to s tebou bylo?"

"Jen mě na něco upozorňoval," vysvětlil John.

"Spíš to vypadalo, jakoby tě nakopl do hlavy," zkonstatoval Sherlock a ani trochu nepolevoval v sevření. "Ovšem pochopil jsem, že si nepřeje, abych věděl, co je třeba udělat, aby tě nechal být. Takže je to pouze na tobě."

"Jak se to vezme… Můžeš mě už pustit?"

"Samozřejmě." Stisk povolil a John se nepříliš taktně od Sherlocka odtáhl, avšak nespouštěl ho z očí. Vysoký tmavovlasý muž ho také pozoroval a snažil se přijít na to, co onen zvláštní pohled může jen znamenat. Kupodivu ho nenapadlo nic pravděpodobného. "Kdybych ti s tím mohl nějak pomoci, tak prosím neváhej a-"

"Eh, to je od tebe hezké, ale…“ Johna nenapadlo, jak větu dokončit.

"Hmm. Budu v kuchyni, kdyby se něco dělo." 

John opět ve svém pokoji osaměl. 

Místností se začal rozléhat smích, ale jeho původce se toho rána již neobjevil.


	5. Dokonalá chvíle

John seděl na židli a pozoroval Baker street, jak se po nočním odpočinku opět probouzí k životu. Ani na chvíli nezamhouřil oči. Celou dobu přemýšlel o tom nesmyslném úkolu, který si na něj vymyslel přízrak Jima Moriartyho. Ovšem tentokrát už nevymýšlel způsoby, jak ho obejít, ale spíše se snažil představit si situaci, ve které by bylo vhodné ho uskutečnit. Za tři a půl hodiny však vymyslel pouze jedno jediné řešení.

Prostě to udělá a hned potom všechno Sherlockovi vysvětlí. Jeho spolubydlící je stejně přeci ta nejasexuálnější osoba na světě, takže nemusí mít strach z toho, že by si to vyložil nějak moc osobně. Ano, tak to bude. Nic víc v tom není a ani nebude.

Tyto myšlenky trochu zvedly Johnovi náladu a dodaly mu kuráž. Odhodlaně vykročil ze své ložnice a po schodech dolů k obývacímu pokoji. Po celém domě něco vonělo.  
Třetí schod odspodu lehce zavrzal.

„Mám výborný nápad, Johne!“ uslyšel Sherlockův hlas. Pomalu nakoukl do obývacího pokoje, ale protože tam nikdo nebyl, došel až do kuchyně, odkud se detektiv ozýval. „Vypadáš unaveně,“ řekl Sherlock, který právě na pánvičce obracel pancake. „Spal jsi vůbec?“

„Ne,“ připustil John a snažil se pochopit tu zvláštní věc, že Sherlock Holmes používá kuchyň skutečně k přípravě jídla a vůbec ne k jeho obvyklým nebezpečným pokusům. Vlastně by si na to už měl pomalu zvykat, protože se od doby po návratu ze sídla Jamese Moriartyho choval tímto zvláštním způsobem, pro Holmese tak netypickým, téměř nepřetržitě.  
„Borůvkový nebo malinový džem? Jogurt? A šlehačku?“

„Jako k snídani?“ John naklonil nechápavě hlavu, takže vypadal jako ospalé kuře.

„Ne, na masáž…“ Sherlock protočil oči, ale ani to gesto nemohlo Johnovi zabránit v oné představě.

„Ehm, borůvkový…“ vybreptal konečně John, když mu došlo, že jeho spolubydlící jistě s pobavením sleduje jeho myšlenky.

„Víš, že borůvky jsou afrodisiakum?“ zeptal se ještě detektiv a vyklopil poslední pancake na talíř. John se opět na moment zasekl. Tuší snad něco?

„A... co byl ten tvůj výborný nápad?“ Okatěji už zmínku o masáži a afrodiziaku John zamluvit nemohl.

„Dnes půjdeme do cirkusu!“

„Do cirkusu? Vždyť víš, že nemám rád cirkusy. Plné drezírovaných zvířat a strašidelných klaunů…“

„Nic takového. Tohle je umělecký cirkus. Artisti na hrazdách a na lanech. Bude se ti to líbit.“

„Vzpomínáš si, co se stalo, když jsme naposledy šli na ‚umělecký cirkus‘, který jsi nám doporučil?“

„Tobě se to nelíbilo?“

„Málem nás všechny zabili.“ uzavřel John naštvaně. Sherlockovi se rozhodně musely do těla dostat nějaké hormony, které tam nepatřily, a proto teď plácal takové nesmysly. Nastala chvíli ticha.

Sherlock popadl tác se snídaní a odnesl ho ke stolu, kde pečlivě vyrovnal všechny skleničky s džemy a šálky se lžičkami. John ho nevěřícně pozoroval.

„Tohle bude jiné. Uvidíš.“ Sherlock na něho spiklenecky mrkl a vůbec si nevšímal Johnova zmatení.

Snídaně byla výborná, to musel John uznat. Dokonce mu to i spravilo náladu po téměř probdělé noci. Čaj s mlékem ho zase trochu povzbudil, takže se začal cítit téměř příjemně. Problémy začaly odplouvat.

„Kdy ten cirkus začíná?“ zeptal se John a trochu ho udivilo, že se mu pletly slova a nebylo právě jednoduché správně je naskládat za sebe.

„V osm večer.“

„Nebylo něco s tím čajem?“

„Vyrazíme tak v šest. Navrhuji předtím ještě krátkou procházku.“ Sherlock se na svého spolubydlícího zazubil.

„Dobrá,“ souhlasil John, ačkoliv si nebyl jist, jestli je to dobrý nápad.

„Vím, že bys radši šel nahánět nějakého zločince—“

„Ne, ne. Procházka je fajn,“ uzavřel John a vstal, aby si došel pro svůj laptop. Uvelebil se s ním pohodlně v křesle.

\---

Přesně v šest hodin odpoledne se za nimi zaklaply vchodové dveře. Byl studený podzimní den se spoustou chladného větru, který se všemi možnými prostředky snažil dostat pod jejich kabáty.

Zamířili k Regent’s parku, který se od jejich bytu nacházel, asi dvě minuty chůze. Sherlock byl podle Johnova mínění podezřele umírněný na to, že už asi týden neřešil žádnou vraždu. Ve svém dlouhém kabátu se zvednutým límcem a modrou šálou vypadal dokonale klidně. 

Vypadal dokonale… Johnovy myšlenky se obrátily jiným směrem. Vzpomněl si na Jima a mimoděk se zachvěl. Ovšem dnešní večer, stejně jako celý den, by mohl proběhnout v poklidu. Je se Sherlockem a jak prý tvrdil sám Jim, přes jeho ochrannou bariéru se jeho duch nemůže dostat. Jak to Jim říkal? – Cítí se se Sherlockem tak bezpečně a jistě, že není možné k němu proniknout. Ano, bezpečně. A dokonale.

Právě prošli bránou do parku, kde se před nimi rozprostřela vodní hladina jezera. Plulo po ní několik loděk, které je možné si za poplatek najmout.

John začal uvažovat o tom, proč se v jeho momentálních myšlenkách týkajících se jeho spolubydlícího tolikrát opakuje slovo ‚dokonalý.‘ Měl v patách Moriartyho-poltergeista, a přesto se cítil tak skvěle, jako už dlouhé roky ne. Byl trochu napjatý, ale nebylo to z nervozity. Spíš by řekl, že z očekávání.

Téměř si ani nevšiml, že se detektiv po jeho pravici zatavil. John se zmateně ohlédl. 

Sherlock stál asi dva kroky od něho a na jeho tváři sídlil neznámý výraz.

„Co?“ 

Detektiv pouze naklonil hlavu na stranu. John nervózně zatěkal očima a pohled mu utkvěl na prázdné lavičce napravo od něho.

„Na co myslíš?“ zeptal se Sherlock a Johna tím naprosto rozhodil. Nikdy za celou dobu jejich společného soužití takovou otázku nepoužil a John měl dojem, že se používá pouze v romantických filmech ve chvílích, kdy už scénáristovi dojdou nápady na duchaplný dialog.

„Na nic, já… nemyslím na nic.“ John lehce zavrtěl hlavou a snažil se vzpamatovat. „Co to s tebou je, Sherlocku?“

„Se mnou? Žertuješ?“ Detektiv udělal krok k Johnovi.

„Chováš se… nesherlockovsky.“

„Tebe straší duch. Pomohlo by ti, kdybych se choval jako obvykle?“

„Dost možná ano,“ odsekl John. Nelíbilo se mu, že nechápe, kam tím Sherlock míří.

„Jen se ti to snažím usnadnit.“

John by se nejradši rozesmál. Kdyby jen Sherlock věděl, co právě teď řekl! Snaží se mi usnadnit ho políbit, pomyslel si. Sherlock usiluje o… John svěsil hlavu a začal se skutečně usmívat. Bylo to směšné.

Detektiv mezitím udělal další krok k Johnovi a on opět zvedl hlavu. Úsměv mu ještě stále zůstával na tváři. Náhle mu připadalo, že Sherlock není zas tak vysoký a že by stačil jen se malý kousek povytáhnout na špičky, aby…

Sherlock se pousmál a Johnův výraz zjihnul. Ještě naposledy před tou událostí, co prostě měla přijít, si chtěl srovnat myšlenky, ale ty všechny už byly násilně utlačeny jednou velkou myšlenkou, která je všechny zahnala do kouta. Dokonalá chvíle.

Naklonil hlavu na stranu a vůbec ho nepřekvapilo, že Sherlock udělal to samé. Zavřel oči přesně ve chvíli, kdy se jejich rty setkaly. Byl to prostě něžný polibek. Jen takový krátký letmý dotyk rtů.

John nechal oči zavřené o něco déle, než trvalo jejich políbení, protože se bál, že až je otevře, všechno to kouzlo této chvíle zmizí a nikdy víc se už nevrátí.

Pomalu otevřel oči. Uviděl Sherlockův lehký úsměv, který se rozšiřoval, ale pak opět pomalu zvážněl a hleděl Johnovi zpříma do očí. Johnovi se zdálo, že musí zářit – tak úžasně se momentálně cítil – a jeho společníkovi to samozřejmě nemohlo uniknout.

John k Sherlockovi přistoupil ještě blíž, takže teď už by náhodný kolemjdoucí vůbec nepochyboval o tom, co se mezi tímto párem právě odehrává.

Jejich druhý polibek byl delší a intenzivnější. Johnovi se zdálo, že je v něm všechna ta potlačovaná touha, která pravděpodobně v obou klíčila už delší dobu, a teprve teď se prodrala na povrch a snažila si urvat, co nejvíce to v aktuální chvíli šlo. Byli k sobě přivinutí a jejich ruce držely toho druhého s takovým zanícením, jakoby se už nikdy neměli pustit.

Nevšímali si nikoho a ničeho po mnoho minut. Ani lezavý chlad, ani obyvatelé venčící své psy, ani sportovci probíhající okolo, ani náhodní kolemjdoucí je nemohli vyrušit z jejich velké chvíle. Dokonce ani nezřetelná postava na lavičce, před kterou se zastavili, je vůbec nezajímala. Možná si jí ani nevšimli.

Jim Moriarty tam v té zimě seděl pouze v černé košili a kalhotách a zaujatě hleděl na pár líbajících se mužů zaklesnutých do sebe v nekonečném objetí.

„Vida,“ řekl jen, na jeho tváři chvíli pohrával pobavený úsměšek a hned poté zmizel.

Neodešel, prostě se vytratil.


End file.
